


Awkward Meeting

by flickawhip



Series: Joy and Jane [6]
Category: The Coroner (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Part 6.Jane introduces Joy to her mother... and Mick.





	Awkward Meeting

“Joy... this is... my mother.”

“Pleasure to meet you...”

“And this is Mick...”

“Jane, you can’t seriously have fallen for Cruella...”

“... Joy. Her name is Joy... and yes, I have.”

Jane spoke softly, her hand slipping lightly into Joy’s, squeezing lightly. She needed to reassure herself that she would be alright, that they would be alright. 

“It’s nice to meet you... Mick.”

Joy’s response was quiet, and firm. 

“I might as well warn you now... you can’t chase me off. I love Jane... I have since the moment we actually got some time alone... and I’m not leaving.”

Jane had smiled slightly, squeezing Joy’s hand again. Yes, it was awkward, but they would cope.


End file.
